S e n t i m i e n t o s
by Whispers Drowned In Tears
Summary: Por que cuando la razón te traiciona la única salida es el sentimiento.


**Sentimientos**

**Tristeza**

_¿Quién no ha conocido en algún momento de esta corta vida, tristeza, amargura, resentimiento o ira?  
Nadie es capaz de huir de estos profundos sentimientos y el sentirlos de vez en cuando es de lo más normal, es parte de ser humano. Pues el llanto es lo más sano, el llanto es la liberación._

La tristeza, una emoción básica del ser humano, tanto que ni siquiera tú escapaste de ella. Pues la primera vez que recorriste aquel desolado pasillo y llegaste a esa blanca habitación sentiste como tu mundo se detenía. Pues el simple echo de verlo allí en tan mal estado te partió el corazón.

Lo viste acurrucado contra la pared, abrazando sus piernas y ocultando su cabeza entre ellas. Cerraste los ojos, no podías permitirte seguir viéndolo así. Ese no era el Sasuke que tú conocías, aquel chico valiente y fuerte no se parecía en nada a ese niño asustado que veían tus ojos. Aquel muchacho orgulloso y seguro no era ese chico distante y decaído que había frente a ti.

—Sakura, llegaste. —la voz chillona de Naruto te sacó de tu dolor por un instante, sólo por un instante, pues al ver el rostro de tu amigo rubio te diste cuenta que este se sentía igual o peor que tú. Sus ojos celestes se hallaban vacíos y lejanos, su sonrisa por primera vez en tu vida te pareció forzada ya que te obligaste a aceptar que la felicidad que denotaban sus labios no alcanzaba sus ojos.

— ¿Cómo está? —-preguntaste desviando la mirada del rubio hasta volver a observar al muchacho que un día te robó el corazón.

—Nada bien, el Hokage dice que cabe la posibilidad de que halla perdido la razón. —dijo Kakashi, el cual hasta ese instante no habías notado. Te obligaste a apartar la mirada de Sasuke para posarla en el portador de aquella desordenada cabellera gris. Este observaba el suelo pulcro y blanco como si intentara evadir la realidad que se alzaba frente a el. Tardaste un poco en darte cuenta, pero apretaba sus manos formando puños en señal de absoluta frustración. Claro, el era su sensei, su maestro, el encargado de hacer posible de que algún día te convirtieras en una kunoichi junto a Naruto y Sasuke y no solo eso, también en el proceso de adiestramiento debía protegerlos de todo mal que pudiese dañarles… Y era obvio que en esto último había fallado.

Tus manos se formaron en puños y observaste de nuevo al pelinegro que había frente a ti. Perder la razón. Esas palabras golpearon fuertemente tu corazón. Tanto que mordiste tu labio inferior para no llorar. La tristeza te estaba carcomiendo por dentro y pronto seguramente todo ese sentimiento saldría a flote.

Pero no, no podías permitirlo. Una Kunoichi no revela sus sentimientos a nadie o eso había dicho Sasuke una vez que te halló ahogada en llanto, te dijo que una Kunoichi debía ser fuerte, y exactamente eso serias. No podías mostrarte débil, debías ayudarlo a él. Pues él perdió a su familia, no tú. Él fue el que pasó por la tortura de ver a sus padres muertos, asesinados por su hermano, no tú. Así que solo estabas ahí por un propósito, consolarlo.

Por eso te acercaste a él pese a las miradas alarmadas de Kakashi y Naruto. Ellos te habían dicho que la última vez que le habían dirigido la palabra este había respondido de manera violenta. Además antes de llegar al lugar una enfermera te había comentado que te mantuvieses alejada de él pues el último doctor que intentó hablar con el ahora mismo tenía dos costillas rotas. No por nada decían que tu compañero era uno de los mejores Genin de toda Konoha.

Aun así ignoraste las advertencias pues recordaste lo que Kakashi les había enseñado. "Un Ninja que abandona su misión para salvar a sus amigos es llamado escoria, pero un Ninja que abandona a sus amigos por el bien de la misión son peor que la escoria." La misión no importaba, tú no importabas lo que en realidad tenia significado era que él sufría, tu amigo, tu compañero. Y no lo abandonarías, jamás.

—Sakura… —intentó alarmarte Naruto, pero tú no lo escuchaste, necesitabas consolarlo. Darle a entender que estabas ahí, que siempre estuviste ahí.

—Sasuke-kun… —murmuraste en un tono de voz casi inaudible-Sasuke-kun… —repetiste mientras sentías como tu voz se quebraba al notar que el no te escuchaba —Sasuke despierta, soy yo Sakura, todo está bien. —pero el no reaccionó ante tus palabras. No te escuchó.

Decidiste dejar de hablar y empezar a actuar pues según tu madre los gestos son mejores que las palabras. Te sentaste a su lado y lo abrazaste. Sentiste como él por un instante intentó alejarse de ti de manera brusca, pero se detuvo y se dejó abrazar. Recordaste aquella canción de cuna que te cantaba tu madre cuando tenías miedo y empezaste a tararearla. Notaste como el empezaba a tranquilizarse un poco. Como se acurrucaba entre tus brazos y viste como dos lágrimas caían por sus mejillas y bajaban por su rostro como si de una carrera por llegar al suelo se tratara.

Estaba destrozado, y el notarlo hacia que su dolor te carcomiera por dentro. Querías hacer que su llanto cesase, pero no podías devolverle a su familia. Así que estabas allí impotente, ofreciéndole lo único que tenias. Tu amor, tu compañía y sobre todo tu corazón. Por que sabias que la tristeza es como una esponja que poco a poco absorbe el agua de la vida hasta hacerla morir… Y no lo permitirías.

Y sin darte cuenta te adentraste en terrenos peligrosos, pues no sabias lo rápido que un niño traumado podía volverse adicto a esa sensación de paz que le daba el ser consolado.


End file.
